In general, a virtual machine uses a virtual device, such as a virtual network interface and a virtual external storage device, emulated by a virtualization device which starts the virtual machine. Now it is known that an influence of virtual device emulation markedly decreases the throughput performance of a virtual machine and the performance in I/O (Input/Output) with an external storage device. Therefore, when it is desired to realize high-speed communication and high-speed disk I/O performance, there is a case where a virtual machine does not use a virtual device but directly uses a physical device included by a virtualization device (see Patent Document 1, for example).
A cloud service such as IaaS (Infrastructure as a Service) is configured in a form that a cloud service provider provides a user with a virtualization device and a network and the user starts any virtual machine and develops their own service.
Further, carrier cloud migration that realizes a communication service provided by a telecom carrier in a cloud infrastructure has been evolved in recent years. For example, carrier cloud migration of EPC (Evolved Packet Core) that is standardized in 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) and forms a core network has been examined. EPC is equipped with MME (Mobility Management Entity), S-GW (Serving Gateway), and P-GW (Packet data network Gateway). In particular, P-GW needs to process a communication packet of a user terminal at high speeds because functioning as a gateway for connecting to the outside, for example, to the Internet. Thus, for making a virtual machine of the P-GW function run on a virtualization device, the virtual machine needs to directly use a physical network interface (a physical device), for example, by using a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) passthrough function.
Furthermore, a telecom carrier having implemented a carrier cloud infrastructure becomes capable of providing a mobile virtual network operator (MVNO) with their own carrier cloud infrastructure. In this case, the MVNO makes a virtual machine having an original function equivalent to P-GW run on the carrier cloud infrastructure. Then, the MVNO needs to make their own virtual machine directly use a physical network interface of a virtualization device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2012-198651
However, when a failure occurs in the abovementioned physical device, only a virtual machine manager (for example, the MVNO) can detect the failure, and a virtualization device manager (for example, the telecom carrier) cannot detect the failure. To be specific, when a virtual machine directly uses a physical device, a virtualization device cannot use the physical device, with the result that there is a problem that the virtual machine can detect a failure occurring in the physical device and the virtualization device (an information processing device) cannot detect the failure occurring in the physical device.